1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotics and, particularly, to a positioning device applied to a cylindrical component for robotics.
2. Description of Related Art
A frequently used robot includes a first cylindrical component and a second cylindrical component connected thereto via a plurality of fasteners. Each of the first and second cylindrical components defines a cylindrical channel. Because the first and second cylindrical components are rotatable, and are assembled with the fasteners, one of the first and second cylindrical components must be fixed. However, due to size and weight of the cylindrical components, it is difficult to find the appropriate locations, such as, for example, an outer side or two ends of the cylindrical components, by which the cylindrical component can be positioned using typical positioning devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.